gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Garza (film)
Gabriel Garza is a 2011 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. Based on Geo G.'s animated television series of the same name, it is Gingo's reboot of the Gabriel Garza series, and was produced in commemoration of the series' 20th anniversary. The film was directed by the series' creator Geo, from a screenplay by J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and based on a story by Geo, Audel LaRoque, and Michael Wildshill. The music for the film was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and James L. Venable. Gingo had plans for a computer-animated Gabriel Garza film entitled Gabriel Garza: Unleashed before the release of Gabriel's Bogus Journey in 2003''. However, the film's poor box office performance led to the cancellation of ''Unleashed. However, the project was revived in 2008. The film was originally developed under the title Life of Gabriel Garza; in February 2009, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot retitled Gabriel Garza. In the film, Gabriel and the Wacky Pack discover a threat from the mysterious Wacky Bandit, which is later revealed to be a blueish arrogant girl who acted as an friendly and honest girl while trying to hide her evil and cruel side, but eventually started stealing some stuff from Gabriel's house. Shocked and outraged, Gabriel and the gang team up together to stop her. The film features the voices of Zachary Gordon, Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, Matthew Broderick, Sarah Jessica Parker, Jack McBrayer, and Hayden Panettiere, taking the place of the original Gabriel Garza voice cast Debi Derryberry, Kath Soucie, E.G. Daily, Doug Lawrence, and Charlie Adler. Supporting roles include Jenny Slate, Alex Borstein, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Ariel Winter. Gabriel Garza premiered on June 18, 2011, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and was released theatrically in the United States on July 5, 2011. It received generally positive reviews from fans and critics, who praised its story, humor, and character development. However, some fans were disappointed by the absence of other classic characters in the original Gabriel Garza series such as Claire Jones and Jan Soto due to many reasons, though they were briefly mentioned in the film. The film earned a total of $345 million against a budget of $80 million at the box office. A sequel to the film titled Gabriel Garza 2 was released on July 2, 2014, and a third film titled Gabriel Garza 3 is scheduled to be released on July 5, 2017. Plot Gabriel Garza is an 11-year-old boy who lives in an ordinary life with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Elves and knows his intelligence to his friends for years. One night, Gabriel and his gang start hanging out together and have fun in his room. They become "drunk" from partying around, and they fall asleep in Gabriel's room, experiencing hangover-like symptoms the morning afterwards. The next morning, Gabriel wakes up and his mother Christine tells him that he should have slept a little earlier. At school, Gabriel tries to stay focused, but initially to no avail. More coming soon! Cast :Further information: List of Gabriel Garza characters *Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garza, a kind, curious, intelligent 11-year-old boy *Seann William Scott as Roge, the leader of The Wacky Pack and Gabriel's best friend and roommate *Ashton Kutcher as Leno, the second and the middle of The Wacky Pack *Josh Gad as Cole, the third and the youngest member of The Wacky Pack *Matthew Broderick as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's oldest brother and a scientist and inventor *Jenny Slate as Blues, Roge's best-friend-turned-arch-nemesis and the boss and leader of her four henchmen *Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother *Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza, Gabriel's father and Christine's divorced husband *Hayden Panettiere as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's older sister *Alex Borstein as Pat, Gabriel's neighbor *Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam, an irritating student whom Gabriel trying to avoid *Ariel Winter as Gaby, Gabriel's cousin *Ava Acres as Bella, Gaby's younger sister *Geo G. as elves Jim, Tom, Dan, Jerry, Jack, Sam, Jeff and Max *Audel LaRoque as elves Gary, Ben, Peter and Ted *Michael Wildshill as elves John and Cody *Fred Tatasciore as a middle-aged father *Kath Soucie as a son *Phil LaMarr and Jason Marsden as the two bike kids who make fun of Gabriel *John DiMaggio as a TV announcer *Dee Bradley Baker, Michael Gough, Corey Burton and Wally Wingert as Blues' all four minions Clef, Nob, Mikey and Joe Additional voices *Jack Angel *Lisa Bradley *Susanne Blakeslee *Greg Berg *Bill Farmer *Clancy Brown *Gregory Perler *Charlie Bright *Kari Wahlgren *Debi Derryberry *Hynden Walch *Jeff Bennett *Anndi McAfee *Melissa Disney *André Sogliuzzo Production Development In 2001, Gingo Animation announced plans for a fourth Gabriel Garza theatrical film, but rather than using traditional animation, Gingo wanted to use computer animation. Writers Steve Bencich and Ron J. Friedman were hired by Gingo to write the script for the fourth film. Eventually, Bencich and Friedman wanted the film to feature a more experienced Gabriel Garza. Bencich and Friedman's script, titled Gabriel Garza: Unleashed, had Vio kidnapping Claire Jones, while he and his henchmen plan to make a machine to destroy Sinking Spring and rebuilt as Vio's new empire. While searching on the Internet, Gabriel finds out that Vio also plans for world domination, which led Vio to take over every country around the world. Fearing the world's destruction, Gabriel sets out on an adventure with a group of his friends (Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, the Elves, and Jan Soto) to rescue Claire and stop Vio. At the same time, Claire meets other people whom Vio created until they were refused to follow Vio. However, after the release of Gabriel's Bogus Journey, 20th Century Fox felt the film should have made more money, which prevented the production of Gabriel Garza: Unleashed. Shortly thereafter, Unleashed was cancelled, due to Gabriel's Bogus Journey being less successful than expected. In 2007, when Universal purchased Gingo for $3.85 billion, then-NBC Universal CEO Jeffrey Zucker discussed plans to revive the Gabriel Garza franchise, as well as other Gingo franchises. Geo G., Audel LaRoque, Michael Wildshill and Steve Samono visited the house where Geo first pitched Gabriel Garza and came up with the story for the film over a weekend in 2006. LaRoque then wrote a treatment. A computer-animated theatrical film based on the Gabriel Garza franchise was confirmed by Universal Studios and Gingo Animation on February 1, 2008. Gabriel Garza's creator, Geo, returned as director and The Gabriel Garza Movie writers J. David Stem and David N. Weiss returned as well. Eventually, DreamWorks Animation's Teresa Cheng was pitched in to assist with the production. The film's first release date of December 3, 2010 was also announced. The film was developed under the title of Life of Gabriel Garza. On February 23, 2009, it was confirmed that the film would be a reboot and it had been retitled to simply Gabriel Garza. Geo, who had been working with the writers and story development artists on the film since the middle of 2007, said that he felt pressure to avoid creating "the first dud" for Gingo. In September 2009, Gabriel Garza was pushed back from December 3, 2010 to July 5, 2011 (the scheduled release date for Gingo's ''Plucky Chicken''). According to Michael Wildshill, the primary reason for the rescheduling was "the story was not working, period, full stop, it just was not where it needed to be." During the initial development stages of the film, Gingo revisited their work from the abandoned Gabriel Garza: Unleashed and found that, although they could open the old computer files for the animated 3D models, error messages prevented them from editing the files. This necessitated recreating the models from scratch. Erica Rivinoja did an uncredited rewrite of the script. Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Release Gabriel Garza premiered on June 18, 2011, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and was theatrically released into theaters on July 5, 2011 in the United States and Canada. The theatrical release was accompanied by a Gingo short film Sam's Lunch. Marketing Several merchandise were made for Gabriel Garza, such as toys and figurines. Universal teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters, and Airheads, who made limited-edition flavors "The Wacky Pack Flavor" and "Gabriel's Strawberry Taste". A contest, which ended in early May 2011, allowed fans to submit ideas for flash animations to promote the release of the film. The winning idle idea "Gabriel's Catch" was unveiled on June 4, 2011. Home media Gabriel Garza was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on December 6, 2011 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. In addition to Sam's Lunch, the release includes a new short film, titled GenderBender. The film was re-issued on Blu-ray and DVD on June 17, 2014 by Universal. It includes a movie ticket to its sequel Gabriel Garza 2. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Activision and released on June 22, 2011, for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and the Xbox 360. Soundtrack Reception Box office The film grossed $68,368,836 on it's opening weekend, being released in 4,200 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Winnie the Pooh and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. The film grossed $445,627,853 in North America and $84,942,573 in other countries, with a total gross of $389,300,952 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Critical reception Gabriel Garza has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 87 reviews, the film holds a 94% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Gabriel Garza is a fun masterpiece for the whole family and lives up with other Gingo classics as well as the original Gabriel Garza series." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 62 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". More coming soon! Accolades Coming soon! Sequels A sequel, titled Gabriel Garza 2, was released on July 2, 2014. It was directed again by Geo G., written by Geo, Erica Rivinoja, Brian Lynch, J. David Stem and David N. Weiss, and produced by Teresa Cheng and John Cohen. Zachary Gordon, Seann William Scott, Ashton Kutcher, Josh Gad, and Matthew Broderick reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek and Jonathan Morgan Heit as Jan Soto. In September 2014, Gingo announced a planned third film, titled Gabriel Garza 3, to follow Gabriel Garza 2, with a release date set for July 5, 2017. Other media Media In August 2012, a manga version of Gabriel Garza was made by Hiromi Yamafuji and distributed in Kodansha's Monthly Shōnen Rival magazine in Japan; the manga was published in English by Tokyopop. Television specials Coming soon! Television series Category:Films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:2010s Category:2011 Category:Gabriel Garza Category:Gabriel Garza (2011) Category:Gingo Animation films Category:Films distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Gingo Animation Wiki